goldenpencilsonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
SKYE Rapists
SKYE’s rapists * Mark Hunter AKA The Junkyard Dog * Governor Stone AKA The Gateway * Zayne Wood AKA The Brain Junkyard Dog Real Name ; Mark Hunter Height 6' 7" Weight 450 lbs Powers Money Loyal Friends Junkyard Dog has no superhuman powers. However, he is as strong and durable as it is possible for a man of his height, weight, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise to be, and he is a very large man (over six and a half feet tall). Mark Hunter was raised in the hood. His mother was killed by her Boyfriend at the time. Never knew his father. The street was his home. Committed murder at the age of 11. He was and still is a genius guy but chose to use that to make money in a dishonest manner. He is a self made billionaire. The Junkyard Dog has never spent more than two weeks in prison. Committed almost all the the federal crime by the age of 23. A few had witnesses but most cases have been dismissed because well... the witness or witnesses went missing. He has least two small clubs and one stash house in every in United States. Those stash houses are not easy to locate. Only a few have been chosen to know the location and those guys are no jokes. Money from the clubs and stash houses go to one specific, heavy guarded tower. The Junkyard Dog has eyes and ears everywhere. Bribed most cops in all major cities . The Junkyard Dog never meets you in person. He always sends one of his lieutenants or send a private message that self destruct once the message has been heard. The reason why he never spent more than two weeks in jail is because he has a powerful, loyal friend in the Government. The Getaway Characteristics Height: 6'5" Weight: 350 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Power: Money Henry Stone ( Governor Stone) -Born and raised in a rich family. Always got what he wanted. He was the only son of his parents. He was pretty spoiled and was always hungry for power. Governor Stone knows every powerful leaders worth knowing about. Controls the military, and everything that the Government controls in every city. He may seem like a great leader on camera but once they go off he turns into a monster. If you’re not with him, you are against him. He made a lot of people disappear. He also uses homeless and people in low income communities as lab rats. He only cares and listen two his long time friends Junkyard Dog( Mark Hunter) and Zayne Wood AKA (The Brain) The Brain Characteristics Height: 6'0” Weight: 185 lbs Eyes: Black Hair: Brown Zayne Wood is basically a human scum. He will do, sell, buy, make deal with anyone . He knows everyone worth knowing about. He also owns the biggest, most popular and only casino in town. He loves money and poker. He hates losing and when he does someone has to pay for it. Usually it’s the person who beats him. Wood knows every assassin, hit man, drug dealers, corrupt leaders of the world . He made a fortune by making deals with anybody. Always succeeds and does not care about the odds .